tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ernard Vuk
note: I need to expand on his upbringing prior to Fallbank more and him becoming fascist Ernard Dejvid Vuk, known in Slovenia colloquially as Kopija '''(Copycat), '''Rjavinos (Brown Nose), and simply the Colonel, was a Slovenian militia commander and eventual dictator. Early Life Birth and Upbringing Ernard Vuk was born on June 8th, 2845, Cerkno, Slovenia. His father, Edmund Vuk, was a German-Slovene member of the highly influential German aristocracy. His mother, Tamara Bratuša, was a native Slovene and Edmund's personal secretary prior to falling in love with him. This gave Tamara access to Edmund's wealth and status. Edmund, a known womaniser, would convert from atheism to Tamara's catholic faith as a sign of his devotion to her. Upon the birth of their first child, that being Ernard, an argument appeared between the two lovers. Edmund, despite his Slovene birth, identified as a German first. He wished for Ernard to be given a German name - that being Ernard, the name of Edmund's father. Tamara, however, insisted that Ernard be named Dejvid, her beloved grandfather. Edmund, despite his great love for her, refused. If he were to give his son a non-German name, he could be seen weak and a traitor by his peers. This didn't matter to Tamara, who wanted Edmund to reclaim his Slovene identity and fully embrace it. Edmund tried his best trying to persuade Tamara, but she refused to budge. This was the beginning of a rift in the relationship between Edmund and Tamara. They began seeing less and less. Interaction soon degenerated to the point where they only met occasionally in their own home and slept in different rooms. Matters, however, would change upon Ernard's unexpected early arrival. The requirement for a name now mattered. Edmund, now starting to fear of being isolated by his aristocratic peers, begged to Tamara to name him Ernard. Embarrassed by this, she lamented and caved in - she allowed him to be named Ernard under the condition that Dejvid would be his middle name. Edmund and Tamara would take great care of their new child, Tamara being especially attached to him. Even with the addition of two brothers and three sisters (who would not require the pressures of German aristocracy, thus being allowed natural Slovene names), Tamara still held Ernard as her favourite. She even referred to him as Dejvid in private. Ernard would grow a strong attachment to his mother, however this would be juxtaposed to his expectations by his father. Edmund would teach Ernard German, instead of Slovenian. He wanted Ernard to join the German military, the Staatheer. Tamara wanted Ernard to be a Slovene first, let alone join the military. However joining the military was another expectation put upon Edmund and Ernard by the German aristocracy. Edmund ensures Tamara that Ernard, since he is his first and foremost child, he'll be the only one that'll require the pressures of the aristocracy. Tamara isn't much ensured, in fact feeling guilty for Ernard. Sadden to see her favourite son having to leave for military service, Ernard is taken away to the district capital of Ljubljana at the age of 17 - there, he'd be taken to his new home at the Fallbank Cadet Academy. Fallbank Fallbank was known throughout Slovenia to be a high-end, ruthless academy, only accessible to the sons of wealthy German aristocrats. At Fallbank, Ernard would meet his captain and instructor, Eckhard von Grafberg. Grafberg put Ernard under strict discipline and pressure, caring little for the boy's health. He routinely whips him and orders constant marching. It didn't help that Ernard was an outcast, the other cadets considering him too Slovene. Tamara, a natural brown-eye, would pass her genes to him. This contrasted the universal blue eyes of the rest of the cadets, who also had pale to bright blonde hair, whilst Ernard was the exception with his dirty blondish brown. He was constantly bullied for this, making him very self aware of his appearance. He examined his facial structure and compared it to that of his peers and popular Germans at the time. Ernard would examine his differences, contrast and compare. He felt ashamed and disgusted with every small problem. He was completely embarrassed by how his slightly big ears, embarrassed by his low hairline and embarrassed especially by his brown eyes. The pseudo-racist culture of Fallbank would haunt Ernard. The anxiety caused by this would begin to influence Ernard. His father would monthly supply Ernard with money, due to his wealthy status. Ernard, instead of saving his money or investing it, he decided to use it to take physical surgery. He secretly visited plastic surgeons, having surgery to change his ear shape. Later that week, he had an appointment with a local barber to shave his hairline back, to artificially increase his forehead. At the end of the month, he went under surgery to permanently change his eye colour, succeeding in turning his brown eyes into light blue. He would also dye his hair to a pale blonde. Upon returning to Fallbank, his dreams of being accepted were dashed when his peers now insulted and ridiculed him for attempting. They found it hilarious that he tried to emulate them. They began calling him Kopija, a Slovene word to especially annoy him. Ernard would now become recluse, only appearing occasionally. He refused to ever enter Fallbank, instead spending his time in the nearby library. He wished for acceptance, to be seen as an equal. The only way he viewed to be accepted was not only to the adopt the ideology of his peers, but to surpass them in radicalises. He would prove to them that he was a true German. Der Neudeutsch At first, Ernard would begin to read simple history books. He wanted to study the German history and become knowledgeable in the subject, as a vapid attempt to impress his peers. It was only when his reading deeper into the history would be come interested in the history of the former Third Reich. He was fascinated by them, falling in love with their ideas of masculinity and Aryan supremacy. He would cling on to this, even relating to this. He felt an urge to follow them, a feeling he couldn't describe. He continued reading, becoming even more deeply entrenched. It was here he discovered prominent National Socialist pundit, commentator and philosopher, Dietrich Stamm. Stamm was infamous for being able to slowly manipulate and deceive people into slowly accepting fascist ideology. Stamm's most infamous book, Der Neudeutsch, would be introduced to Ernard by one of his few friends, Veit Ehrler. Veit was an avid fan of Stamm and a national socialist in denial. He was able to befriend Ernard due to him seeing potential in a fellow fascist. Both Ernard and Veit would study together in the library, watch Stamm's podcast The New Theory, and discuss about their ideas on fascism. This was merely a way to justify to each other of their ideologies. Veit ensured to Ernard of the hateful and violent parts of the ideology, while Ernard ensured to Veit of the public perception and influence of the ideology. Neudeutsch would heavily influence the two, Stamm's clever wording tricking the two naive boys. In the book, Stamm proposed a new, greater Pan-Germanic nation. This included Slovenia. Stamm wouldn't however just call for a greater Germany, but he proposed Germany's new enemy - the Werren. The Werren was actually the secret German nomenclature term for the EGR government - and to a greater extent Cascadians. The term originates from the germanisation of Viroy, the Esperanto word for Men. Stamm, the creator of the term, would be the greatest preacher of anti-EGR sentiment in Germany. Using the German's hatred for the Werren and combining the romantic ideals of a greater germany, Stamm tricked Ernard into accepting radicalism and violance. Stamm planted coded messages into his book, encouraging violence and revolution against the EGR. Revolution of the Masses, as Stamm described it in secret messaging. Both Ernard and Veit discovered these messages and took them as inspiration. Now an open fascist, whenever Ernard wasn't in the library, he was joining illicit, anonymous rallies. There he trashed streets and intimidated people. He'd hide his identity by using older photos of himself for all his social networks - thus tricking the EGR's automated detection services. However, while at a rally, Ernard witness the rally ring leader be brutally beaten by EGR police, have his bloodied body dragged through the streets (blood purposely being marked on the road as a warning) and beaten more. Along with this, those who hadn't escaped prior who openly shot by the police. This incident left the 21 year old shaken enough to cut all his connections with the rallies and hide away back into the library. The Confrontation Because of Veit, Ernard would be able to become more confident in himself. After many more months of staying in the public library and relying on his father's payments, Ernard would begin to communicate with his family once again. Previously, before isolating himself to the library, Ernard had cut all communications with his father and family - the most painful was ignoring his mother's weekly notes. Edmund, who'd been worrying greatly about his son's mental health was thrilled to hear his son was returning home. He didn't care that Ernard had abandoned and dropped out of Fallbank, nor the disdain of the other aristocrats, who only cared for his son. However, upon seeing his 22 son's new appearance, with news eyes, ears, larger forehead and a more dark casual attire, Edmund was dumbfounded. Nevertheless, Edmund tried to get past it, despite the new founded awkwardness. Seeing how he hadn't seen his first son in a long time, Edmund wanted to have a personal chat with Ernard over dinner. After dinner was served and eaten, Edmund would engage with his son in small chat. At first Edmund asked his son about why he cut him off for so long. "Fallbank... The bastards at Fallbank, father." replied Ernard. "Pardon? Captain Grafberg had only excellent words of you. He believed you to be an outstanding student; very popular amongst the academy's throng," followed by a brief moment of silence. Edmund decided to continue asking Ernard more questions. The father however didn't understand what his son had experienced, so he decided to continue pressuring for answers. Ernard attempted multiple times to change topics, but Edmund's stubborn personality wouldn't let go of his son's obvious discontent. Edmund, who'd risked so much for his son, having spent a fortune at Fallbank, having been embarrassed because his son went missing, and having been ridiculed for his decisions now wanted Ernard to answer. Edmund himself was beginning to anger, his quick temper showing. Ernard was visibly uncomfortable. Whilst Edmund was having his tirade, Ernard turned his head in disinterest. Edmund, brought up in traditional aristocratic manners, became livid with his son's disrespect. Now yelling, Edmund demanded for his son to stand up. Edmund walked over to Ernard, lifting his hand to slap his child and show discipline. Alas, Ernard grab his hand mid-swing - his cadet training proving well. Edmund demanded he let go and accept his punishment, declaring him a, "disrespected boy." Ernard, who'd been frustrated by his father's ranting, was now finally triggered. He himself launched into his own berserk rant. Sorrowing and self-pitying of his miseries at the academy, Ernard told the truth of his social isolation and Grafberg's harsh disdain. After his lament, Ernard lashed out in a great anger again, directed entirely towards his father - whom he blamed. For longer than 7 minutes, Ernard unloaded all his angers, his anxieties and all his fears. His anger was not only contained in mere words, but he became physically destructive, destroying plates and smashing chairs. Throwing verbal insults and derogatory terms at his father, Ernard would further blame his father for his own miseries. Edmund, who'd just be an observer of Ernard's rage, decided to interfere to stop further damage. Edmund was able to neutralise Ernard through tackling him to the ground. After Ernard got up, he look briefly in a state of qualm. While Ernard was quick to blame his father, he would not however accept his own wrongdoings. Ernard further put all damage at fault of his father, "due to provoking him." Edmund was now infuriated greater than prior. With Ernard's previous embarrassing behaviour at Fallbank and now unwillingness to accept responsibilities, Edmund disowned his first child. It wasn't as if Edmund was heartbroken, he hadn't even seen Ernard very much: instead spending his time with his other children whilst Ernard toiled at Fallbank. Son of Slovenia However, before Ernard left, he wanted to see his mother one last time. Catching a bus trip to Cerkno, Ernard took the moment to reflect. He knew about how he alone was the only child in the family to go to Fallbank, he alone had to face the pressures of aristocratic life, and he alone had to grieve over his identity and self-image. He began thinking about who he was, who he wanted to be, and why he is what he is. This reflection however brought upon self-doubt. Was he truly a German? He can't be a Slovene, he just cannot be Slovene. But what if he really was just a Kopija?. Should he really be ashamed of this? Must he abide by the will of some spoiled brats at some random academy? No... he was a Slovene, he shouldn't have to be a German. Why should he? He is Ernard Vuk, the son of Slovenia. Dejvid After a few more minutes, Vuk's bus had arrived to the street. He hopped off and walked towards his mother's house, using his prior knowledge and some online research to discover her new home (This was due to a mutual closure between her and Edmund). Vuk wanted to keep this a secret. He wanted one last reunion with her before he left. Upon reaching the door, Vuk paused and thought about what he would say - what he would say about his new identity. He didn't want to think about this, he'd just let pure chance decide. Upon knocking on the door, he was confronted by an elderly woman, his mother, Tamara. Having not seen Vuk in many years, let alone known about his surgical changes, Tamara responded by shutting the door - she was use to being approached by Christian missionaries. Unexpectedly stiffed, Vuk tried knocking again. Tamara responded by saying, "Jesus died a long time ago." Vuk would just reply with a simple knock, and whispering, "mother, it's me." Tamara, recognising that voice, instantly opened the door. Her eyes began tearing as she hugged Vuk. Upon her face looking up, she was surprised to see him with blue eyes. Vuk just ignored the question, instead changing the subject and asking how she was. The two would begin chatting about their personal lives. Tamara would take Vuk to the couch, where the two would further discuss their current situations. Tamara, wanting to know why Vuk had isolated himself off during his years at Fallbank, would try multiple attempts at asking. She would stop trying, however, when she noticed Vuk's visible uneasiness and dodging of the subject. Not wanting to press the issue further, Tamara would just embrace Vuk, saying how much she was happy to see her oldest son once again. Vuk replied with his own hug. For hours, the two discussed and discussed. Topics and themes changing in minutes, the two enjoyed each other's company. In this discussion, Vuk learned that his siblings had all been married off to German aristocrats; his youngest sister in particular, Zumra, had married Rupprecht von Drüssmach - the son of wealthy industrial mogul Christoff von Drüssmach. Vuk, realising the possible power he could obtain from this, was keen on taking advantage of it as soon as possible. After a bit more talking, Vuk decided that it was time to reveal to his mother his plan. Vuk told Tamara about how this would probably be the last time they see each other, because Vuk planned on moving to Vienna and join enlist for the Arma. Tamara was broken to hear this, who believed that she and Vuk would be able to meet more often now that he's left Fallbank. Tamara, not wanting to ruin Vuk's dreams, accepted this fact, and wished him an emotional farewell. She would give him one last hug and kiss, saying, "Goodbye, my son. Your dreams shouldn't be my choice, and I know that. Go, let them bloom like flowers.I'll always love you, Dejvid." Just a Boy in Jackboots As Vuk walked out the door, he looked around. He knew that this moment would the last he could have in a very long time. Vuk wanted to have one last stroll around his home city, a place he'd grown up in and lived in for 17 years. The town that raised him, the town that played with him, the town that hurt him - the town he only knew with love. As he strode down the Bevkova's sidewalk, he looked past as little children, who looked like him, ran down - racing one another. He found it amusing watching their parents, furious, chasing after them. As he continued walking, he saw the birds fly in unison, chirping their marry tunes. The green trees blew in the air as the wind pushed against his face. As Vuk continued walking, he couldn't help but ponder about how small his town was. The population was just under 2000 people, what a small amount of people. Yet he couldn't help but feel that everyone was family. He wanted to give back to this small town that had nurtured him so much, but he couldn't. He was just some pretentious pauper, who couldn't even conclude who he was, let alone what he stood for. His self-aggrandising personality come crippling down upon realising that no matter how great, smart, or philosophical he was, he couldn't even affect a tiny town like Cerkno. As looked at himself in the reflection of a shop's window, he saw what he truly was. A confused boy, dressed in a black turtleneck and jackboots, pretending to be someone he's not - he was a clown. But, he can't be a clown, he was destined for greatness. Emotions rushed in him like never before, ranging from sadness, confusion, shock - anger. Uncontrollable shock, Vuk couldn't accept this. He wanted to run and hide from this reality, but he had no where to go, no one to go to. The City of Dreams You're in the Army Now Slovenia Calls Fire and Steel Middle Life Late Life Legacy Story outline for later lol = he was born to a German-Slovenian family, connected to the German aristocracy. He used this to build influence and achieve the spot of colonel. He would join the DW, leading a local militia against the EGR in Slovenia. After the German liberation of Slovenia, they established a temporary democracy. Vuk would use political manoeuvres to obtain power. Now president, Vuk stormed parliament with his loyal soldiers to force parliament to give him unlimited power. He would continue to rule Slovenia, becoming infamous for his bootlicking and unconditional support for Tryton and the Reich. He would support Tryton in the Colere War by creating the Mountain Eagle Brigade. This was a highly unpopular move, creating lots of discontent among the Slovene people. Vuk put this down violently, furthering his authoritarian grip. When Germany invaded Croatia and the Byzantines, Slovenia would join the Reich, becoming the launching point of the invasion. Eventually, as the Reich pushed into Bosnia and Serbia, Vuk's loyalty was proven to be in vain - the Reich forcefully annexed Slovenia. Vuk was allowed to remain governor of the Gau. He however couldn't please both his people and the Germans. Eventually Vuk was replaced by the German, Hermann Krömer. He would spend the rest of his days as an outcast in his home village. = Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Weltreich Category:Decade's War